


"I Need You..."

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, French Kissing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: It's the middle of a hot August night, and Ray, body up against the back of his brother, becomes aroused for the first time in months. He had been in the grips of Depression, Dave kind enough to nurse him back to his hold self, this being the final proof that he is better. There is one change however, though Ray is still penetrating Dave, Dave his on top pinning his brother to the bed, he has control for the very first time.





	"I Need You..."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something loving and sexy between these two. Poor Dave's had it pretty brutal lately!

"I need you..." Ray whispered into Dave's ear, his breath as hot as the midday summer sun in August. It was long past the witching hour, and a pale waning moon shown through the blinds illuminating Ray's naked backside as he embraced his brother from behind.

They'd kicked off the sheet that clung to their sweaty bodies hours earlier in the night, not even conscious of what they were doing, and though it remained like a sauna where they slept, need filled Ray's body, until he was quivering. 

Depression has stolen his lust, his desires, and his love away, leaving him a shell of a man earlier in the year. Though the older brother, he was but a helpless child, however, with Dave's constant care, and understanding, despite all of the grief he'd given him, his body and his mind grew stronger, and a spark of life re- ignited!

Now the driving lust, the yearning he had to become one with the only person that really mattered in the world, burned like the hot coals that caused an engine to run!

"I need you..." Ray whispered again, nipping the shell of his brother's ear. Dave gasped as he felt his brother, using the sweat that had formed between them to lubricate his cock, which felt like a steel rod sandwiched between the two. Ray was rocking his hips trying to get friction, when Dave rolled over and met his brother's gaze, which was half illuminated by the lazy moon.

Dave smiled, and pushed the long hair that had fallen over into his brother's eyes, behind his ears. Without speaking, he moved in for a delicious kiss as he let his hands roam over Ray's body. Both men devoured each other, moving their bodies so close that each of their stiff cocks touched. The brothers ground their hips, muttering and gasping as the friction caused by this had them both quaking!

Ray pulled Dave on top of him, their slick kiss breaking, lips glistening with each other's saliva. Dave looked down, holding his hair out of his face. His heart raced with desire and the fact that he was giving control over to him. He would be riding, he would be controlling the pace and that was a big step.

"I need you..." Ray was asking, begging, not demanding, although as hot has he was, this was a demand he would have happily obliged. 

Straddling Ray, he reached for some lotion, but it had been so long since they had been intimate, it had since been put away. Dave would need it, too, just for this reason.

Sensing his brother's distress, he reached around and grabbed Dave's perfectly formed buttocks, and pulled him.

"You want me to straddle your face?" Dave gasped, wanting to be sure. They had never done such a thing, and he wasn't going to wait for Ray to change his mind. Being mindful of his brother's hair, he moved up so that his brother could easily part his cheeks with his fingers, and lick Dave's most intimate of places. On the first lick alone, Dave cried out, and gripped the headboard of the bed. This pleased Ray, and he licked, probed and nipped at his brothers pink swirl, until he was writhing, sweat, dripping down his pale thin body, and crying out. Eventually, Ray sucked his balls, the salt from their sweat, and their masculine fragrance more arousing than anything on this earth!

Ready, Dave moved back, and by feel alone, impaled himself on Ray's cock, until he was at the hilt. Looking down, he put his hands on each of Ray's shoulders, pinning him to the bed. Dave was in control and he was dizzy with delight!

Moving his hips up and down he remembered how much he enjoyed times like these with his brother, and hoped that him pursuing him in the darkest hours of night tonight, meant he really was himself again. 

As desire burned through both men, all thoughts, troubles, and cares dissipated. That was the beauty of their relationship, they knew how they could relieve tension together, they knew that they were closer than most brothers. They were bonded.

Bending his elbows and leaning down, Dave kissed Ray again, their hot mouths and lips tasting, probing, while Dave continued to be lanced by Ray's thick sweaty cock, until he became so wound up his thighs were shaking, and breathing ragged. Moving his body even closer, he kissed Ray's neck, crying out Ray's name as he shot his hot come so that his stickiness was sandwiched between their bellies.

"I need you..." Ray said one last time before rocking his hips. When his orgasm finally erupted it was like being knocked over by a wave. He'd not had any contact with himself in so long, but now, even after coming, he gently rocked his hips, until he no longer could, exhausted by their lust.

Each brother wrapped their arms around each other for a moment, before Dave slid off. He lay next to Ray, not caring that the bed was filled with sweat, saliva, and come. His brother had needed him, and he realized that he would always need him, too.


End file.
